


manifest

by Barrange



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrange/pseuds/Barrange





	manifest

天空中下着小硬颗粒的雪，冰凉的小白粒砸在盖勒特看起来苦大仇深的黑色大衣上。雪粒跳跃到他堆积在脖子上的丝巾上，再被体温烤化，不久这布料就起不到保暖的效果了。他也不需要了，把丝巾连带着大衣一股脑递给门前守候多时的男佣。

男佣给客厅的大肚炉子备下一堆柴火，用拨火钳拨着那些明灭可见的灰烬，火光映着他的面容和红发，这个男人已经和火，和温暖融为一体。盖勒特无声地望着那个沉默的身影，轻巧地绕到男人身后。

“我希望您不要再去那种地方了，少爷。”邓布利多指的是离这儿二十分钟车程的纽蒙德加，那里的居民贫穷而彪悍，据说制|毒、贩|毒是他们的一个重要生计。盖勒特握住沙发扶手口干舌燥地想一再解释：“可那里也有高山、湖泊，森林环绕——”

“够了，”邓布利多皱紧了眉头：“你应该知道自己在做什么。”说完又正色道：“那天途径纽蒙加德的车队死里逃生，他们的卡车上布满弹痕。那里的山民在落叶里埋下陷阱，用钢丝网伪造成树枝，你根本不知道他们还有什么卑鄙的把戏。”

“别提那个车队！”盖勒特吼道。壁炉旁的空气被烤得稀薄，他有些呼吸困难，背过手走向高耸的落地窗，皑皑的白雪淹没了整个城镇，现在也只有纽蒙加德才那样有生机吧，他遗憾地看了邓布利多一眼。

邓布利多总是那么沉稳，像深海里沾着气泡的海草，深邃又迷人。可盖勒特他非要打破他的宁静，像一只不安分的小银鱼，搅浑了周围的海水，在海草间穿梭。可邓布利多每次都能避开他的攻击，说：“别闹了，你应该知道自己在做什么。”正是他沉稳的性格，才被选为这座府邸的男佣，财政管理兼盖勒特的家庭教师，在盖勒特父亲不在的时候，俨然是这里的管家。

盖勒特把手放在铁窗栅上，凉的。花纹繁杂的壁纸上，还是凉的。他倒心甘情愿靠壁炉近一点，毕竟上次乱跑染上的流感还没好，不到一会儿他就吸起了鼻子。他知道自己的声音嗡嗡的显得幼稚又可笑，干脆一声不吭地斜靠在沙发上，一会儿便睡着了。

楼上的交谈声吵醒了盖勒特，他迷迷糊糊地望着窗外，白雪反射的亮光刺眼得让人判断不了时间，本来想抓起不知什么时候添在身上的毯子继续睡觉，却被邓布利多略带笑意的声音打断。

“冬天是犀牛最肥美的时候。老天，他们居然敢这么说——”楼上钢琴室与邓布利多交谈的正是前些日子来府邸求救的车队中的一员，他似乎受了什么打击，垂着脑袋，盖勒特只能看到他乱糟糟的卷发和紧张地摩擦茶具的手指。

“谢谢你，纽特，这里永远为你提供帮助。上次你哥哥还送了一匹受伤的麋鹿过来。”

“当然了，当然。”生物学家小口啜饮着小杯里的茶，眼神飘向窗外，似乎在找什么能在白雪中移动的东西。

盖勒特脱掉走在冰冷瓷砖上所需的拖鞋，赤脚走进钢琴室，这里铺着厚厚的紫罗兰地毯，墙上是黛紫色的丝绸围成的一个个扇面，黯淡的色调突出了中央质感坚硬的钢琴。他看了一眼窗边正在交谈的两人，

生物学家紧张地扣上了帽子：“也许我该走了，邓布利多先生。”转而又向盖勒特请示，突然又发现自己应该摘下帽子以示尊敬。

邓布利多笑吟吟地拉住纽特的手臂，“还有很多事要商榷呢，纽特。你可不想大老远再跑一趟吧。”

纽特迟疑地坐下，在男佣刚为他添好的氤氲热茶后绞着手指。

盖勒特几乎不可闻地叹了口气，强迫自己不去看窗边的茶几，径直走向房子中央那架钢琴，平整的地毯似乎被人拽送了，每走一步都有不容忽视的阻力。他坐在钢琴椅上，手指只在中间几只键间慵懒地挪动，他弹起了最简单的圆舞曲。

一曲过后，盖勒特就没了兴趣，邓布利多穿着单衣坐在窗边，他难道不冷吗？他在会谈协议上签字时要先不经意地搓搓手，才用鹅毛笔落下签名。这一切纽特也看在眼里，最后他们握手的时间长了点，纽特用双手裹住邓布利多的，希望传递给他些许热量。

钢琴发出参差不齐的高音，盖勒特把拳头砸在钢琴上，紧接着把双排木门推开得更像是在送客。他向纽特挑了挑眉：“生物学家，您不觉得待得太久了吗？”

的确，夜幕上亮起了点点繁星。纽特抱着签署好的文件向两人再三道谢，刚出门门就被从里锁住。

盖勒特眯着眼睛靠在门上，摆出狩猎者随时准备进攻的姿态。

男佣上前揉了揉他的脑袋，“去吃饭吧，耽搁了这么久，我记得厨师准备了南瓜饼——”

“茶几还是钢琴？”盖勒特步步紧逼。

“什么——”

“茶几还是钢琴，自己选一个。”

 

********************************************************************************************

邓布利多收起放在盖勒特脑袋上的手，端详着这个阴晴无常的少年。又用食指和中指夹住少年一缕垂在额前的头发，敛起一些调成理想的长度：“你头发长了。”

“是吗？”盖勒特眼角也眯了起来，抓住男佣的手：“据说你还留过真正意义上的长发，我是否有荣幸看着你把头发蓄起来，再给你套上女仆装呢？”说完又变本加厉地攥紧男佣的手腕，歪着头等他的反应。

邓布利多当然不会给他反应，他在小心地后退。这正是盖勒特想要的结果，他迟早会把自己逼到茶几上去，可在此之前，

盖勒特想来些随机应变，他攥住邓布利多的两只手腕，露出一个邻国王子邀请公主共舞的迷人微笑，优雅又富有攻击性的舞步迅速绊倒了眼前的人，扯开对方的单衣反绑住早就被自己桎梏住的双手。

“去钢琴椅上，要我扶你吗？”盖勒特恶劣地向男佣伸出手。

“为什么？”从被锁在门内就搞不清事态的邓布利多被刚才一连串动作乱了阵脚。

“钢琴键下有瓶润滑油啊，你每天保养钢琴应该比我清楚。”盖勒特继续嬉皮笑脸。

男佣没有动作，盖勒特也不急着催，他欣赏着星光下男佣乳酪般的胸膛，星光使他的身体曲线更加柔和，他半张着嘴唇喘气，肩膀像蝴蝶翅膀轻微抖动着。

“好吧，好吧。大概是因为我爱你。”盖勒特皱起眉头，仿佛说出这句话让他很痛苦似的。

爱。这是邓布利多想不到的，他以为盖勒特会说，因为你的古板，你的高傲，这是你应得的惩罚。让他不解的还有，一瞬间他竟不知道自己爱着什么，他爱加了柠檬汁的红茶，也爱航海时代的拼图，可他每想到会被这个玩世不恭的小少爷表白，还是被强迫扒掉上衣的时候。

温暖又潮湿的感觉袭击了他的心口，他分不清这是因为突如其来无法消化的爱意还是因为盖勒特正舔舐着他敏感的乳粒。他轻叹一声扬起脖子，盖勒特修长的手指握住他的后颈小心地把他按在地毯上，继而向下啃咬他的小腹。

被唾液沾过的胸脯暴露在冷空气中更加刺痛，邓布利多试图蜷起身子却又被放在锁骨上的手按了回去，他只好张开双腿绕住对方希望能好受一些。

察觉到这一点的盖勒特轻笑出声：“就这么希望我操你吗，小贱货？”听到这种侮辱性的称呼邓布利多呜咽了一声，却骂不出任何反驳的话，只好咬住嘴唇：“拜托给我个枕头垫着，啊——”

这句话带来了无法挽回的后果，他被揽着腰翻了个身，身后布料上的水渍一览无余。盖勒特先解开了绑在他手上的束缚。邓布利多发现自己的手臂已经麻木，想到接下来要发生的事只好慢慢把手臂往头顶收。

 

“希望一会我操你的时候你还能保持平衡。”接着又脱下身下人的裤子，轻佻地在男佣饱满的屁股上拍了一下，发出响亮的声音，吓得对方紧张地转过头瞪着他。盖勒特安抚地摸着他的后背：“你应该放尊重些瞪着自家主子可不是什么礼貌的行为。”

下一秒邓布利多就被从腋下像个傀儡娃娃一样抱起来拖到星光倾泻的茶几上。他把下巴支在桌面上。盖勒特猫一样蹲在桌子对面，十指敲击琴键一样轻轻敲击着桌面，又滑向男佣的脸，用拇指揉按着他的嘴唇。盖勒特知道他现在必须得做些什么。

“嘶，啊——”轻微的触碰就弄疼了对方，盖勒特小心地收回手，眉头皱成一团。

“别——别碰我胳膊，麻了……”

“啧，”盖勒特缓缓地把涂过润滑的手指挤进邓布利多的后穴，对方的脸肉眼可见地发红，口鼻挨着的桌面也雾了一片，“我是想让你暖和起来啊，邓布利多先生。”

第三根手指进入后，邓布利多偏过头呼吸着，像被海浪卷上岸的软体动物被阳光炙烤得狼狈不堪。为了确保男佣的安全，盖勒特又挤了些油送进他的后穴，大部分琥珀色的液体却顺着大腿流了下去，盖勒特蹲下身一股液体从膝盖窝舔到大腿内侧。

“少爷，你不能——”

“嘘，看那边。”盖勒特把他的脸扭向窗子的方向，与此同时把充血的阴茎撞进了邓布利多的身体。

“呜——”落地窗上映出两人交合的身体，他看到少年强健的腰腹和他们紧密连接的地方，他看见自己的耳朵尖红得要滴下血来。盖勒特故意慢节奏地抽插着，他却没有勇气也没有力气抬头看盖勒特的脸。

“不想看我也没有关系，以后有的是时间。”盖勒特捉住他一只耳朵逗弄着，把身下人撞出呜咽声。

“不过你得好好看看窗外，不要局限于窗上的影子。”盖勒特循循善诱：“雪地会掩盖很多东西，比如说你的生物学家漏掉了什么资料，责任心驱使他前来检查呢？他看到这些会不会以为他敬爱的邓布利多先生还有一个身份——盖勒特的性奴呢？”他轻笑着看着邓布利多惊慌的神态，把嗓音压得更低：“不过这倒不太可能，真是可惜。可万一——

万一伍德女士收拾好了屋子，走在院子里检查花园里的灯有没有熄灭，一转身就看到这一幕——”

“够了，盖勒特，把窗帘拉上。”

“哦？这样威胁我有用吗？”

“求你，求你了少爷，拉上窗帘再狠狠地操我。”

“这就是你的聪明所在了，邓布利多。”盖勒特用鼻尖蹭着他的皮肤一路向下：“也是我这么喜欢你的原因。”

黑暗中邓布利多开始后悔刚才说过的话，这个尝到甜头的小混蛋粗暴地在他身上索取着。茶几几次要被他们撞倒，邓布利多的脚趾也被踩到好几次，他抱着茶几像是抱着惊涛骇浪中的浮木，尽管他自己也清楚坚持不了多久，很快就被高潮的浪潮逼出来眼泪。盖勒特轻柔地吻去他的眼泪，窃喜着邓布利多现在的状态根本无力反驳他，甚至开始加快速度抽插着。

昏迷中黏腻的感觉击得邓布利多全身颤抖，释放后的盖勒特把他拖在地毯上靠着桌柱，男佣垂着头沉睡。盖勒特也靠在桌柱上，汗水把他的头发粘成一绺一绺的，险些刮进他的眼睛。盖勒特烦躁地甩了甩刘海，想起邓布利多的话。

他的头发确实长了。


End file.
